Yokai wars
by Demon reaper kit
Summary: Read the book to find out


**Hacked Yokai**

Dear reader I'm Demon Reaper Kit and this is my first time writing a fan fiction and I didn't know what to write about, so I decided to post a series of books that I wrote myself. I combined the main female characters in the story. Sun, (my bride is a mermaid) Moka, (Rosario vampire) and Icarus (Heaven's lost property)they are similar not the same I'm just using the names, I hope you like it. Oh rated m for future lemons.

**Introduction**

Three friends that were raised in an orphanage Lance, Joseph, and Kit ran away at the age of the 12, because of the fear that they might be separated. The 3 were wondering around the city until they stumbled upon a large 3 story house that was vacant. On the window was a card that had their names on it; the boys wondered about it but decide to go in the cold dark lonely house. After they cleaned up the living room so they could go to sleep they found a little button on the side of the nightstand. Kit walked up and touched the button. As soon as he did the floor started to split open. The old moldy cold tile floor was replaced with slick black wood that felt warm on their bare feet. The old tore white couches were replaced with black soft couches that had a controller that could heat up the couch, the boys awed as they so the old house rejuvenated to a new colorful warm house. Once the house was done changing into its true form, there was a card that had four strips on the side and a picture of a black and red fox on it, and on the back of it read welcome home you three. The boys were creped out but too sleepy to think hard about it. In the morning Kit walked around until he found a school called Hacked Yokai. After a few minutes of talking with the principle Zack who seemed a little bit goofy to be a principle agreed to allow them to go to school and pay for their household bills only if they tested video games for the school and stay until they graduated college. The boy eagerly toke the deal.

Chapter one: That aura

Kit quickly ran to the house to tell his friends the good news. Kit quickly opened the door and ran in the living room, while he was at the school the other two boys were walking down the down the hall ways until they came upon 3 rooms

"go in the one on the right and I'll go in the one the left okay" Joseph suggested

"Okay" Lance yelled eagerly

Lace turned the doorknob and was shocked at what he saw. He saw a fully decorated room with wolves neatly painted on the wall. He walked in to the room on the bed was a card with a picture of a wolf on the back it said lances room

"Hell yeah."Lance yelled as he jumped on his new bed.

Joseph was a little hesitant to open the door, but he finally mustered up his courage to open the door. He walked in to see Phoenixes on the walls in the room.

"they look so graceful " he said as he found a card on the bed that was similar to Lance's, but it had a picture of a phoenix on it, and on the back it read welcome home Joseph. The two boys walked out their new rooms with smiles on their face. They quickly ran into the living room when they heard a familiar voice echo through the hallway.

Once the boys meet in the living room they had exciting news and couldn't wait to tell each other.

"There you two are how was it back there?"Kit asked with a look of puzzlement. Lance not being able to hold back his excitement screamed "wolves" and Joseph chimed "birds" The two finally looked relived at getting the info out.

"What!? We have wolves and birds in the house oh no crap" Kit started to panic at what his friends told him."I knew this was too good to be true" he sighed. The other two friends watched in curiosity as they watched his friend ask God why.

"Um Kit we mean the rooms" they said in unison.

"Really okay" Kit said as he got himself together.

Well let's go check it out you two." he said acting like nothing happened. The three friends walked down the brighten up hallways. Once the boys got to the rooms Lance and Joseph ran into their new rooms leaving Kit out in the hallway confused. Kit opened the door to see a wall of demon foxes. On his master size bed he saw a card with a picture of a fox, reaper, and dragon. Kit then heard what sounded like whimpering in the closet. He slowly walked over and opened the door to see a weird creature with a body and face of a fox with scaly wings. He had to admit it looked cute, but what was it and why was it here.

"ahh, no get off me" Kit giggled as it fur tickled him. The little fox wrapped its long tail around Kit's neck. It sat right on Kit's shoulder looking at him right in his eye.

"What do you want" Kit nearly cried. But it just sat in his shoulder. He decided to give up and walk into the bathroom, as he did he heard a loud growl coming from the creature's belly.

"So you're hungry; okay but what do you eat?" He plundered.

"I know!" Kit yelled felling accomplished. He quickly ran to the Kitchen with the little fox creature still on his shoulder.

_Lance's room_

Lance was just getting done using the bathroom when he saw a little grey wolf right behind him looking him right in the eye. Lance just looked at the wolf and laughed.

"Hah I got a pet how cool." Lance smirked as he picked up the little cub. He was just about to explore the rest of bathroom until he heard a loud growl come from the cub's stomach then Lance's.

"I guess we're both hungry, but before we go lets finish exploring the room."Lance argued. The cub looked with a face of sadness and disappointment.

"That's weird you actually seem like you understand me oh well we better get started cause this a big room." Lance laughed at his idea of the cub understanding him. The cub quickly climbed up Lance's back and plopped on his head. The two new friends walked into the huge bathroom and closet. Once they were done Lance ran to the Kitchen for lunch.

_Joseph's room_

Joseph ran into his room and halted to the entrance of the bathroom. As he was about to step in he heard a crackle and pop coming from the room. He turned around to see a bird in a cage on the side of his new bed. Joseph was stunned at the graceful looking red winged bird, but then frowned because of the cage that surrounded the beautiful creature. He couldn't stand to look at the bird like that, so he quickly freed the bird expecting it to fly out the window but was shocked when it landed on his arm. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at the graceful bird.

"You want to stay with me?" He asked with a grin. The bird let out a small cry as if he was saying yes. Joseph toke it as a yes and was about to walk in the bathroom, but was shocked when the bird let out a loud sharp cry that shocked Joseph. The next thing Joseph knew was that he was hungry.

"You must be hungry, come on lets go to the Kitchen to eat." Joseph calmly started to walked to the Kitchen.

_The Kitchen_

Kit was in the cabinet holding up anything and letting his new fox friend decide what he wanted to eat.

"How about some spaghetti?" Kit asked earning a eager nod from the fox.

"Me too. Let's wait for Joseph so we can ask him to cook it." The two sat at the bar hopping he would hurry up .Not to long before Lance came running in with a grey and black wolf on his head shocking Kit.

"I thought you said that there were no wolves! You asshole."

"It wasn't there before you bastard"

"But your also a bastard"

As they were fighting, Joseph walked in quietly until he noticed the small animals the other two had.

Well guys I'm going to stop here. Let me know what u think. Please no flames it's my first time writing a fan fiction ill get better. Kit out. !

I am back for part two of chapter one guys. If you have any questions on what's going on ask away. Kit start.

"Lance you bastard you said there weren't wolves!" Joseph interrupted.

"First of all it's a cub and it wasn't there before!"Lance rebuttal. "And you said there weren't any birds."

"It wasn't there before!"

"Wait so then how did they get here?" Kit questioned. The three boys stared in puzzlement at what kit brought up. As the three were thinking, the three new pets were looking at each other with disappointed faces. The little fox walked over to Kit and wrapped his long red tail around his arm and started to merge with his body. Kit started to try pulling the fox out, but it was too late.

"Kit are you okay?" the other two boys said together.

"Yeah I never felt better to be honest" he replied. The two boys stopped and gave him a weird look.

"Yeah I know it sounds weird but" As kit was stretching, to red fluffy fox ears toke the place of his normal ones. On his tail bone popped a long red tail.

"That feels way better" Kit yawned. The two boys stood there in utter shock until Lance blurted.

"Kit you look like a fox." Kit quickly ran into his room with his friend's right behind him. He went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror and saw little fox ears and a long red and black tail .Kit quickly turned around to see his two friends rubbing his tail.

"Stop this isn't the time for that!"

"It's just so soft!" Lance replied.

"Yeah its softer then a lamb's fur!"

"Guys I can't go to school looking like this!"

"Wait we are going to school?"

"Well Lance we still need to learn" Joseph stated blankly.

"Yeah the man said we could go their if we play games that the school we have to beta test games the school gets from Japan." Kit stared blankly.

"Its okay Kit you might just blend in" Lace joked.

"Fuck you"

"Fuck you"

"You bastard "

"You're the bastard"

"Guys all of us are bastard" Joseph stated.

The three friends stood there for a minute in silence and started to laugh out of nowhere and startled the other two animals.

_Outside the house_

On nearby trees outside 3 mysterious figures watched in awe meant as they saw the three boys laugh at the inside joke Joseph made.

"What do you think about them?"said the girl in the middle.

"They seem dumb." said the girl on the right.

"The one on the left looks really cute." said the one on the left.

"We'll just wait for Rozano." the middle one yawned.

"I guess we'll have to wait" cried the one on the left.

**Well guys that's part one of chapter one i hope you enjoyed please leave reviews no flames 0-0 okay well kit out. **


End file.
